


Sk8ter boi

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sk8ter Boi [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Get Together, Good!Matt, Humour, M/M, Rebellious teenager danny, Skateboarding, Steve always drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt comes to visit, Steve ends up finding out more that he bargained for about his partner. When a prank goes slightly wrong, will Steve be able to save the day before Danny murders him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sk8ter boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first H50 fanfic, so be nice. This was inspired by this video of Scott skateboarding>>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB5a8GQ0OCA

 

“Bro! Wow, you’ve moved up in the world! These are some sweet digs. Way better than that grimy office back in Jersey”

 

Steve and Chin looked up from the smart table to where the man was standing in the centre of the offices, arms wide and a large smile on his face like he owned the place.

 

Steve was debating whether to shoot or punch the guy when Danny strode over and hugged the guy, pulling him in tight.

 

“Mattie? I thought you weren’t getting in till tonight, you should have called, I would have come picked you up”

 

“Nah, wouldn’t want to take you away from your work, looks like you’ve gone all CIA on me”

 

Danny laughed and slapped Matt on the shoulder, turning to introduce him to the team, “Matt this is my team, meet Chin, Kono and Steve” he said pointing them out, “guys this idiot is my brother Mattie, don’t believe a word he says. It’s all lies” He warned good-naturedly.

 

Matt walked over and shook their hands, offering Kono a wink, “Nice to finally meet to infamous Five-0 Danny talks about you all the time”

 

“Really now? So what sort of things has he been telling you about us” Steve inquired with a smirk

 

Mattie smirked back and gave Danny a look, “Steve right? Yeah you’re the one who never lets him drive his own car and keeps grenades in it. Please tell me that’s not true!”

 

Steve looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, Matt burst out laughing and slapped his brother on the back, “Bro you’re whipped. If anyone so much as touched your old ride back in Jersey they’d be dead. Now you’re like Driving Miss Daisy!”

 

“Trust me Mattie, Steve’s driving is more akin to Fast and Furious. I’m lucky that the governor picks up the insurance, considering Steve seems to like going with the ‘swiss cheese’ looks most of the time” Danny laughed and Steve shrugged, “Don’t know why we never take his truck, that thing still looks as new as it was the day he bought it” Danny grumbled.

 

“Yours gets better gas mileage!” Steve argued, pointing across the table at him.

 

“Yes, gas milage that _I_ have to pay for!”

 

Steve gave Matt a look that asked if he was always like this and Matt gave a nod, making Steve laugh.

 

“Oh come off it! I budget for gas, you were there when I did it last month. I even have receipts”

 

Chin and Kono had wisely escaped back to their offices, leaving the three of them alone.

 

Danny humphed and stared at Steve, crossing his arms. “I think I need extra just for having to deal with your neanderthal ways all the time. For emotional turmoil or therapy bills”

 

Matt chose that moment to butt in, “As much as listening to your little lovers spat, I was wondering if I could steal Danny for the afternoon, provided your not busy of anything”

 

Steve shrugged again, “Nah we’ve just wrapped up a case and were just finishing some paperwork, you may as well take the rest of the week off, catch up with your brother.” Steve said, waving his arm.

 

Danny beamed at him, “Thanks man, try not to get in too much trouble while I’m gone. That means no questionable interrogations, and no blowing anything up. I already have to do most of your paperwork and don’t call unless it’s an emergency, I mean a _real_ emergency.”

 

Steve just laughed and waved him off, used to Danny’s constant grumbling by now, it was kinda cute in a way. And wow, Steve had never before used the words ‘cute’ and ‘Danny’ in a sentence before. He pushed the thought away quickly.

 

“Right then, I’ll just go grab my stuff, try not to embarrass me to much while I’m gone” He said to the both of them before turning on his heel and disappearing into his office.

 

Steve was not going to miss an opportunity to learn some juicy blackmail material against Danny, ever since Steve had left him and Mary alone, only to return with her breaking out the baby photos. He’d found one in the Camaro the other day, it was almost enough to let the New Jersey Postcard seem like a good idea.

 

“So did Danny just come out of the womb grumbling or did it develop over time.” Steve asked seriously.

 

“I honestly wouldn’t know” Matt replied, “I’m the younger one, but Danny was actually quite the rebel when he was a teenager”

 

Steve gawped, no way could he imagine his straight-laced, tie wearing partner being at all rebellious. Matt was laughing at his expression.

 

“I think that that topic requires further investigation” Steve muttered, more to himself, “Anyway, where’re you staying?” Steve said changing the subject.

 

“One of my buddies had a place over here, let me borrow it for the weekend. It’s got a great pool”

 

“Good luck trying to get Danny in the water. I’ve been trying for months” 

 

“Nah we won’t be swimming” Matt replied cryptically.

 

Before Steve could asked what he meant, Danny returned, swinging his car keys around his finger.

 

“Have a nice weekend babe, I’ll see you Monday” 

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Steve called out as a goodbye/

 

Danny turned to give him a scowl before turning and slinging a arm around his brother and walking off. 

 

Chin and Kono emerged from their offices, eager to hear about Danny’s brother.

 

“Come on brah, tell us what’s up” Kono asked, sitting up onto the table.

 

Steve smirked, “Well according to Matt, Danny had a bit of a rebellious stage when he was teenager”

 

Kono had a devilish grin on her face and Chin raised his eyebrows. They both knew where this would be heading.

 

“After the baby-photo incident, I’ve been waiting to enact my revenge, and now I’ve found the perfect time to do it. I’m sure that Danny’s brother would be more than happy to help us”

 

“But boss! You looked so cute and chubby before you grew up. That pink tutu really suited you as well” Kono said with mock-sincerity, giggling.

 

“Shut up Kalakaua, now are you going to help me embarrass Danny or do I have to do it myself?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Brah, wearing ties like that, he does it all on his own. But if you’re looking to embarrass him more, I’m all in.”

 

Chin sighed, “Fine whatever. Although I’m not sure this is quite what the governor had in mind when she gave us ‘full immunity and means’”

 

“Eh, we’ll call it team-bonding”

 

They all laughed and Kono and Steve high fived. Danny was going to regret the day that he ever lay eyes on toddler Steve McGarrett in a pink tutu…

 

——————————

 

“So what do you think? Welcome to casa de Williams, well at least for the weekend” Mattie smiled, pulling up at the mansion.

 

“This place is nice, you sure got some good friends back home”

 

“Tell me about it, you’re gonna love the pool” Matt said, pulling his bags out of the trunk and bounding up the steps, Danny hot on his heels.

 

“Mattie, I live on an island, I can swim wherever I want. I’d rather have a nice pizza oven that I can cook something without pineapple on it.” Danny grumbled.

 

Mattie made a face at the mention of pineapple, “Nope, it’s empty actually”

 

“Then why exactly am I gonna love this pool? Seems pretty shitty if there ain’t no water in it”

 

Mattie gave him a blinding smile before thrusting one of the bags into Danny’s arms, “Go on, open it. You’ll see what I mean”

 

Danny was normally reluctant to go along with any one of his brother’s schemes, but nevertheless cautiously opened the bag, expecting there to be a bomb or gun in there. God, he was spending too much time with Steve. He’d found a flash grenade in his car the other day and wasn’t even surprised.

 

He gasped when he saw what was inside, he hadn’t lain eyes on it since before he’d left home. Suddenly he understood the empty pool thing. Memories of summers long past coming back to him.

 

He let the bag fall to the floor and held the board in his hands. It’s familiar feel and weight comforted him and he took a moment to inspect in.

 

“Okay, you and your baby can have a little one on one time later, right now I want to go skating with my big bro. Then I’m gonna fire up that pizza oven. From what you’ve told me, you’ve been deprived on this island.”

 

Danny laughed, “You got that right, trust me, I’m getting shot at so often, I hardly have time for pizza.”

 

Mattie wiped away an imaginary tear before grabbing his own board and taking off at a run through the mansion.

 

It was just like the summer when Danny was sixteen and Mattie was fourteen. The old couple that lived at the end of their road were away on a cruise all summer and had emptied their pool before they left. It was easy enough the climb over the back fence and so Danny, Mattie and their friends had spent all summer out there. Taking turns to see who could stay on the longest before wiping out.

 

Mattie burst through the door and onto the lanai, dumping a bag on the ground and pulling it open, pulling out a pair of trainers, he chucked them at Danny before sliding on his own pair. 

 

“Seems you came prepared bro” 

 

Mattie flashed his bother a grin, “Too right! Not oftenI get to see my big bro all the way out here”

 

Not stopping to see where his brother was, Mattie picked up his board and chargedtoward the pool, putting his board down he got on and immediately pushed off, delighting in the familiar feel of the rush of wind in his hair and he glided up and around the steep sides.

 

However he’d miscalculated and took the slope at the wrong angle, stumbling off his board to stop himself from face-planting the floor of the pool.

 

He looked up to where Danny was laughing at him from the edge, he was leaning forward on his board, having ditched the shirt and tie.

 

“Oh you think it’s funny, I’d like you try to do better!” Mattie grumbled, pulling himself out of the pool and dumping his board on the ground.

 

“Oh bro, I know I can do better!”

 

Mattie watched in appreciation as his brotherdeftly placed his board down and glided into the pool, he started small, just barely scraping the sides before he progressively got more daring. Soon Matt had to begrudgingly admit that his brother was a better skater than him. Always had been. Seemed like months of chasing bad guys around Hawaii was better than sitting in an office day after day.

 

Danny came to a stop in the middle of the pool with a flourish, shooting his brother a shit-eating grin. Matt laughed him off and went in search of beer, he could still hear Danny laughing from the poolside.

 

Opening the fridge, he was pleased to find that the staff had kindly stocked it for the weekend, pulling out two ice-cold beers he wandered back toward the pool, trying to take in the mansion.

 

Spotting a sound-system Matt smirked to himself and pulled out his phone, what a great way to _really_ throwback to old times…

 

——

 

“Hey boss, we’ve caught a case. Two HPD officers were gunned down while doing a routine traffic stop. The Governor’s pulling everyone in” Kono called from the doorway, already strapping on her vest.

 

Steve looked up from his mountain of paperwork and sighed. He had no idea how Danny got through it all so quickly.

 

“Should we call Danny back or not?” He asked, he hated the idea of dragging his partner away from his brother, but duty called.

 

“Yeah sorry brah, she said she wanted _all_ of five-0 on it”

 

Steve rubbed a hand over his face “Great, I don’t even know where he’s staying with him”

 

Kono rolled her eyes, “Just call him and get Chin to trace it, we’ll take my car and go pick him up”

 

Ignoring how he was being ordered around by a rookie, he pulled out his phone and dialled Danny, waiting for him to pick up, tapping impatiently on the desk. he waited as it went to voicemail.

 

“He’s not picking up. Go get Chin to run a trace on it. I’ll meet you in the car”

 

Kono rolled her eyes and handed over the keys, it really wasn’t worth the argument. Now she knew how Danny felt when he complained over never getting to drive his own car.

 

Steve grabbed his gun and strapped his vest on before striding out of the palace and over to the parking lot. He spotted Kono’s car immediatelyand climbed in, he had to admit, it had nothing on the Camaro.

 

Kono joined him shortly, rattling off an address to a house up in the hills. Steve chuckled, of course Danny and his brother would choose somewhere far away from the sea.

 

Steve pulled out, slightly disappointed in the lack of engine rev as he peeled out of the lot and towards the hills.

 

“While we’re here, may as well fill me in” Steve muttered, deftly speeding through the traffic lights before they turned red, Kono tutted at him.

 

“Two officers were out on patrol along Kuina road when they spotted a black SUV with no insurance, they pulled the guy over and when they went to knock on his window he pulled out a gun and shot them both point blank. One died instantly, the other stayed alive long enough to radio a description of the propound their location.” Kong explained.

 

“Shit, are HPD and SWAT already on scene?”

 

“Yeah, Chin’s over there now, they’ve got dogs and officers out canvassing the area, but they want us there to reassure the public and coordinate. It’s already all over the news.”

 

Steve nodded thoughtfully, pulling off onto the private road that led up to the row of mansions. Spotting the correct one, he pulled the car up to the drive, next to the Camaro.

 

“Look, you should go ahead and get down there, I’ll go grab Danny and we’ll meet you down there”

 

Kono nodded and slid into the drivers seat, reversing she disappeared back down the lane.

 

Steve strode up the door and pressed the doorbell hard, hoping that they hadn’t decided to go out. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps and the door opened to revel Matt dressed in trainers, jeans and a white tee. He smiled when he saw Steve but it quickly dropped when he saw the tac vest, gun and badge.

 

“Hey man, is everything alright?” He asked carefully, opening the door wider to let Steve in.

 

“No, we’ve caught a case and we’re all being called in. Danny wasn’t answering his phone so I came up here to get him.”

 

“Shit man, sure he’s out back in the pool. Come on through and get him” Matt led him out back.

 

Steve couldn’t deny he was curious to finally see Danny in anything other than slacks, a shirt and a tie.

 

However when they finally emerged, Steve was shocked to find that he had been mistaken when he thought Danny was in the pool _swimming,_ sure he was definitely in the pool but Steve hadn’t expected to find him _skateboarding_ in it. He was going to call bullshit every time Danny had ever said that he’d be awful at surfing. They would be having words about this later.

 

Steve stood for a moment to watch him, he’d had no idea just how much muscle the man had been packing under those stupid shirts.

 

Danny still hadn’t noticed them and as he turned to go back to the other end of the pool, Steve spotted the blank ink on his right hip. Steve had never pegged Danny as someone to get inked, seemed as if Steve was learning more and more about his partner today, he would have to thank Matt later.

 

Suddenly the music that Steve hadn’t noticed had been blaring out of the sound system stopped and Danny came to stop in the middle of the pool. He deftly picked his board up and looked up. Body freezing in shock and eyes widening as he spotted Steve.

 

Then he blushed slightly and climbed out of the pool, avoiding eye contact as he tried to find his shirt. Steve may be okay with going topless at any opportunity but Danny still had some professionalism about him.

 

“Hey Danny, had no idea you could skate! Next time you’re coming surfing with me. We’ve got a case so lets go” Steve said quickly, trying to ignore how Danny’s back muscles moved as he pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up quickly and thankfully forgoing the tie.

 

Danny turned to him and nailed him with his classic scowl, “What have you done Steven, will I come around to find all of downtown Honolulu in ruins. By this point I wound’t even be surprised.” Danny mumbled.

 

“Nope as far as I know, Honolulu is still intact” Steve laughed, “But two HPD officers were gunned down on a routine traffic stop, Governor’s called us all back in” He continued, sobering up.

 

“Shit, why did’t you try to call me?”

 

“We tried and you wouldn’t pick up!” Steve argued, pointing at him.

 

“I must have left it in the car, hoping you wouldn’t try to rope me into some scheme that involved an unhealthy amount of danger”

 

Steve chuckled, “Whatever man, we gotta go. This guys still out there”

 

Danny sighed and turned to his brother, “Sorry Mattie, but I really have to do this. I’ll try and make it back by tonight, don’t eat any pizza without me” 

 

Matte gave him a smirk and winked, “Sure sure brother! Have fun with lover-boy”

 

Steve gawped and Danny punched his brother “Shut up!I was married, to a _woman_ thank you very much!” Danny called, already trying to drag Steve away.

 

“Hey! Don’t think I don’t know what you and Harry James were up to that summer” Mattie yelled after him and Danny froze and looked like he was debating murder.

 

The tension was broken when Steve’s phone rang, startling them both.

 

“Yeah Chin, how’s it going?” Steve asked, “You have? Great do you still need us… nope okay I’ll see you later” Steve smiled as he hung up.

 

He turned to Danny, “They found the guy, he was hiding in someone’s yard. Looks like they don’t need us after all. Well that was a damn short rodeo.”

 

“Awesome, now please ignore everything that my brother has ever said, please my sanity is tested enough with you everyday. Please don’t make it worse” Danny pleaded.

 

Steve smirked, “No way am I passing this opportunity up! You knew what you were getting into when Mary brought out those photos, now it’s time for some revenge”

 

Danny seemed to know when he was beaten and reluctantly turned away and walked back out onto the lanai, where Matt was having a go on his own board on the pool. He stopped when the other approached.

 

“Hey bro, that was quick?” Mattie asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah, they found the guy, turns out they didn’t need us after all. Steve here had decided that my eternal suffering and pain is his new mission in life” Danny grumbled, sitting on one of the deck chairs.

 

“Hey, you’re not hurt that much! Besides it’s way more fun than HPD you gotta admit”

 

“You got me _shot_ within two hours of meeting you! And it’s only fun for you because _I_ do all the paperwork you animal!”

 

Steve ignored Danny’s rant and rolled his eyes, still determined to enact revenge on his partner.

 

“So Danny, Matt told me you had quite the rebellious streak when you were younger” Steve changed the subject and Danny’s scowl deepened as a cheshire cat grin spread on Matt’s face. Danny’s eyes widened in realisation at what was about to go down.

 

“Oh _yes,_ Danny-boy here got chucked out of _three_ schools for fighting you know, still managed to graduate with honours though you over-achiever”

 

Steve raised his eyebrows, normally he was the one being called an overachiever.

 

“Mattie, I love you and you’re my brother. But please for the love of all things holy please do not give this guy any _more_ ammunition, I already have to spend eight hours a day _at least_ with the guy. I’ll be billing the therapist to you” He threatened as he grabbed a beer from the cooler, he was going to need alcohol if he had to put up with these two anymore. He was debating whether it would be better to just get in the car and leave before deciding that leaving these two unattended was _not_ a good idea.

 

“Let’s not change the subject here, I want to hear more about this so-called rebellious Danny” Steve said, sitting down on one of the deck chairs and leaning forward, putting his hands on his knees.

“I can do you one better than that! Let me just go grab my laptop” Matt said with another grin, dashing back into the house.

 

Danny had reluctantly slumped into the chair next to Steve, already done with his beer. As soon as he seemed to process his brothers words he was up like a shot and already running after him, leaving Steve confused.

 

“Mattie NO! You can’t do that! I swear to God I will kill you. Trust me I’m a cop, I can cover it up” Steve heard Danny yelling. He hears the brief sounds of a struggle before there are two sets of footsteps poundingback outside.

 

Matt emerges first, holding a small laptop aloft, Danny was close behind him though and seems prepared to take a running tackle at his brother.

 

Steve’s moving and before he quite realises he has Danny cuffed to the deck chair while Matt and Steve share and evil grin.

 

Danny’s putting up a fair fight but the deck chairs are screwed into the ground and he’s not going anywhere. Steve is momentarily worried about Danny’s wrists before he seems to realise it’s a lost cause and slumps back into the chair, pointedly ignoring the other two.

 

Meanwhile Matt has booted up the laptop and had connected to the wifi. He pulls up one of those cloud storage sites and logs in. Obviously the William’s family keeps all their family photos online.

 

“Just before I lose all my meagre remaining dignity, please remember that that was like _fifteen years ago_ and that at least I don’t think pineapple belongs anywhere near a pizza.” Danny grumbles from his chair.

 

Steve gives him an evil grin but says nothing, Matt is busy searching through the photos but gives him a nod in acknowledgement.

 

Finally he pulls up an album titled ‘ _summer 1995’_ and Steve calculates that Danny must have been sixteen at the time. This was going to be brilliant.

 

“I’m going to go grab some more beers, feel free to browse” Matt said happily before practically skipping off toward the kitchen.

 

Steve picks up the laptop and sits down again in the seat next to Danny.

 

“I’m going to savour this moment” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, he can practically _feel_ Danny rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Fuck off Steven, is your little fantasy having you helpless partner cuffed to a fucking chair like some goddamn suspect while you go through said innocent partners _private_ photos? Is this what you do to get off?”Danny asks sarcastically. 

 

“Nope, and since when are you innocent. I do distinctly remember you tying a suspect to the hood of your car and taking a little drive downtown.” Steve replied.

 

“And I remember you damaging a guy over the roof of a building and throwing a guy in a _shark cage”_

 

“Look, you can’t stop me seeing these. I’m sure they can’t be worse than the tutu picture”

 

Danny humphed but said nothing.

 

Matt still hadn’t returned so Steve clicked on the first photo. It was slightly grainy but clearly showed Danny dressed in tight jeans and an open shirt, leaning over a board, he was obviously laughing at something off-camera. Steve raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

 

“You know, you could have gone into modelling” Steve said honestly.

 

Danny scoffed, “That’s high praise coming from you Mr, GQ”

 

Steve smirked and clicked onto the next photo, this one was Danny on a board in a different empty pool, he was crouched over the board, hand grasping the bottom. He’d ditched the shirt and Steve could easily make up Danny’s defined back muscles.

 

Deciding not to linger he clicked through many shots that were quite similar, most were of Danny but some were of Matt, but with long hair.

 

He let a triumphant shout when he finally came across one worth of being ‘accidentally’ sent to the entire HPD. This was a close up where Danny was right up at the camera, eyes scrunched up and tongue out.

 

“Fuck”

 

“That’s the least of your problems, once I send these to Kono she’s not going to stop until she gets you on a surfboard”

 

“You wouldn’t”

 

Steve’s smirk said it all and Danny fell back against the chair, pulling on the cuffs again.

 

“Please don’t, I’ll let you drive my car for a whole month” Danny pleaded.

 

“I’ll drive your car for the next month anyway, and probably the month after that”

 

“Not if you’re dead” Danny muttered.

 

Steve laughed and ignored him, getting to the end of the album he highlighted all the photos and opened the email attachment.

 

Giving Danny a look that normally preceded some sort of explosion he pasted the entire album into an email to the rest of five-0 plus a select few. Danny groaned as Steve pressed send.

 

“Now that’s over with, would you like to get those cuffs off” Steve asked politley,

 

“Yes you neanderthal, I need both hands free to fucking _throttle you_ ”

 

Steve sighed and pulled the key out of his pocket, quickly unlocking Danny’s cuffs and wincing at the angry red welts around his wrists.

 

“To be honest if you hadn’t struggled then they’d be fine”

“If you hadn’t cuffed me, then I would also be fine Steve. In fact if I had never met you I would be much _much_ safer and happier. I’d be able to drive my own car, not get shot at on a daily basis, have some privacy occasionally. God life would be good”

 

Steve slapped him on the back and thrust a beer into his hands, “I love you too Danno”

 

Danny took a long drag from the bottle, before standing up and stripping his shirt off again, giving Steve an eyeful of the ink on his hip, even from this distance Steve couldn’t make out what it was.

“Hey Danno, didn’t peg you as an ink guy” Steve called as Danny picked up his board from where it was resting against the wall.

 

Danny turned to him, absently stroking over it, “Oh it’s from my old boxing club, there was a group of us and we all got one” Danny explained casually, too casually, meaning there was far more behind it than that. Steve was determined to find out at some point.

 

They lapsed into silence as Danny began skating around the pool again, Steve watched him from the side, appreciating the view. 

 

Matt returned a little while later carrying two pizza trays, Steve wasn’t surprised that there wasn’t a pineapple in sight. At the smell of the pizza Danny came to an abrupt halt and heaved himself out of the pool, he didn’t bother putting on a shirt as he plonked himself down next to Steve.

 

Danny let out a positively ponographic moan when he took the first bite. Matt laughed and gave a self-satisfied smirk. Steve gave him a glare.

 

“Oh. My. God. Boy have I missed this! Super-SEAL here still thinks that pineapple is an appropriate pizza topping. I have been in hell” 

 

“What is wrong with pineapple on pizza. It’s tradition” Steve argued, string down at his piece, obviously absent of an pineapple.

 

Both brothers glared at him, “Danny, how do you put up with this guy? And you let him drive your _car?_ Next I know you’ll be ditching the ties and start wearing board shorts to work”

 

“We’ll see” Steve mumbled under his breath.

 

“Over my dead body Mattie. Steve here is the queen of the cargos and savours any chance to get his shirt off. His ego’s like that” 

 

“Excuse me! I’m not the one who spends at least half an hour on their hair in the morning” 

 

“Oh piss off, you just need everyone to know that you’re some sort of _GQ_ model under all that obsession with guns and grenades”

 

“I do not have an obsession with grenades Danny! It was one time”

 

“So if I went out to check my car right now, I wouldn’t find anything in there remotely resembling a grenade or some sort of weapon”

 

Steve looked away guiltily, “Uh…” He tried to say.

 

Danny smiled triumphantly, “Ha! Knew it”

 

“Now now children, play nice at the dinner table” Matt interjected, and wow he’d had no idea quite how close they had gotten. He’d had his suspicions about Danny since high school, but this banter with Steve pretty much proved it. Katie owed him fifty bucks now… he would be rolling in it if he caught them together.

 

——-

Steve stayed much longer than he had planned to, drinking beer while Danny and Matt tried to out-embarrass each other. Steve had years worth of stories to tell people now. He couldn’t wait to tell Kono and Chin.

 

Matt left them around midnight, stumbling back into the house, slightly tipsy, leaving Steve and Danny on their own outside by the pool.

 

It all went downhill from there when Steve went in search of more beer and found a bottle of scotch instead. His drunk self thought that it would be a _great_ idea to have that instead.

 

Danny seemed to agree and soon they were laughing over nothing in particular, at least a third of the bottle gone.

 

Finally they stumbled inside, leaning heavily on each other for support. Steve had also lost his shirt at some point and now they were both topless. Maybe if he was slightly more sober, he may have thought it a little odd but all he could focus on was trying not face-plant into the ground.

 

Danny half dragged Steve into one of the bedrooms, not letting go of Steve as he made his way over to the bed. He collapsed face down on the bed, pulling Steve down with him.

 

The one part of Steve’s mind that wasn’t completely inebriated thought that he should get up and go find somewhere else to crash. However the rest of him couldn’t resist Danny’s warmth and the soft bed. He burrowed against his partner, he had since fallen asleep, throwing a leg and an arm haphazardly over him.

 

——

 

Steve woke, regretting all previous life decisions that had led to him feeling like this. His head felt like it was going to explode, and he was sure something had crawled into his mouth and died overnight. 

 

He was confused for a moment as to where he was, and who was in bed with him. He had his face pressed into their neck, a very _male_ neck. And wow, it sure had been a while since that had happened.

 

Groaning, he managed to pull himself away and sit up, taking stock of where he was; sunlight was streaming in through the large window, so definitely not his house then. Looking down, he froze in fear when he realised just who he had been in bed with.

 

Danny was curled up onto of the blanket, hair a mess and snoring softly. To Steve, it looked pretty _cute,_ and if Danny ever found out that he’d even thought that, he’d get another punch to the face.

 

He sighed with relief when he saw that they were both still wearing their trousers and shoes, meaning that they hadn’t done anything last night. 

 

_Last night_ , shit, Steve could barely remember much after Matt had left and he brought out the scotch. He really hoped Danny didn’t either.

 

He spotted the keys to the Camaro on the nightstand and suddenly remembered that he kept a spare change of clothes in car. And now he came to think of it, that was worrying enough in itself. First it showed just how often their escapades as five-0 got their clothing ripped. Even worse, when had he started keeping clothes in _Danny’s_ car. He didn’t have any in the Silverado, mainly because he hardly drove it anymore, much preferring the Camaro.

 

He’d deal with that lather, though. Right now he needed clean clothes and a shower.

 

Hopeful that Matt still wasn’t awake, he snuck out of the room and quietly out to where the Camaro was still parked on the drive. Opening the truck he pulled out some clean clothes, smirking to himself when he spotted a small hand grenade before locking it back up and heading inside.

 

He was barely inside the door before Matt was upon in, already dressed impeccably, sporting a chesire-cat grin.

 

“So Commander, have fun last night?” 

 

“What? We didn’t do anything I swear” Steve said too quickly, before looking down at himself and realising that he still didn't have a shirt on.

 

“Sure sure, I would give you the whole ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you’ speech but from what Danny’s told me, I’d probably end up either been dangled off the edge of a building or strapped to the bonnet of a car, so I’ll think I’ll pass”

 

“I swear we did nothing last night, we got a little drunk and ended up passed out on the same bed. Also just to clarify, the car thing was all Danny.”

 

Matt’s smile didn’t let up, “You can deny it all you want, but don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at him yesterday”

 

Steve spluttered and wondered if Danny would ever forgive him for decking his little brother no matter how annoying the guy was.

 

“Whatever, I need a shower” Steve said walking away quickly.

 

He ignored Matt’s wolf-whistle after him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

After he’d showered, feeling slightly less like death warmed over, he went to check on Danny. HIs partner was still passed out, but had since stretched out on the bed. Showing off his taught abs and defined arms. Damn this was going to become a problem soon. How had he never noticed this before?

 

Sighing, left the bedroom and went in search of some coffee, picking up his phone from where he’d left it on the counter the day before. He winced when he saw the number of texts and missed calls he had. Seemingly his little email to the team had spread around. Not surprising when most of the island was related to either Chin or Kono.

 

Matt was sitting at the counter with his laptop, he didn’t look up when Steve walked in but gestured over to the coffee machine where there was already a pot on.

 

After fixing himself a cup, he put off making eggs till later, knowing Danny would want some when he woke up, he took a seat opposite Matt and started going through the mass amount of texts.

 

He replied to Kono first, making sure she wasn’t going to come up here and demand the story from him. She’d sent him five texts and four missed calls. He knew he’d be in for it when he got back.

 

Chin had only sent him one, but nevertheless he replied giving a quick explanation. No doubt everyone at the hospital would have the pictures no as well, via Malia.

 

He went though the rest, happy at how far the photos had gotten in such a short time. Danny was going to regret taking Steve on in who could embarrass the other the most. Boy this was going to be fun.

 

That was until he checked his email, pulling up an attachment sent to him from some detective over at HPD. He balked when he saw it; it was of a notice board over in homicide where someone had printed off one of the more… revealing pictures, and pinned it up. Zooming in he saw that there were a number of sticky notes stuck around it. The ones he could make out said things along the lines of: ‘I’d tap that’ and ‘I’d go for a ride in his Camaro ;)’. Steve groaned, he was never going to here the end of this now. Not that the people who had posted were _wrong_ exactly. He just thought that as Danny’s partner, he should be the one who got first dibs. Totally not weird at all.

 

Danny stumbled into the room half an hour later, still shirtless, pulling Steve out of his thoughts. He ignored the others and poured himself a mug of coffee, draining it he poured another before sitting down on the stool next to Steve. He pulled hand through he messy hair in a way that Steve refused to find incredibly sexy. He failed.

 

“Mornin’ Steve” Danny mumbled.

 

“Morning Danno. Have a nice little rest, sleeping beauty?”

 

Matt laughed from across the counter, “Yeah man, you were totally out of it this morning. You’re getting old bro!”

 

“Piss off, the both of you. Don’t know why I put up with either of you, I’m a cop not a babysitter”

 

“Okay princess, how about I make us some eggs? And maybe you could put some clothes on and Jesus you complain about me taking my top off all the time” Steve chuckled, looking Danny up and down.

 

It was only then that Danny seemed to notice his state of undress, ‘Huh? Sure I’ll go do that” He muttered before jumping down from his stool and shuffling back out of the kitchen.

 

“He’s still not a morning person then?” Matt laughed.

 

“Trust me, he almost ripped my head off when I came to get him from a case at seven in the morning”

 

“Sounds like Danny, you didn’t wake him up before eleven if you wanted to live.”

 

“He threw a plate at me the first time and then made me _pay_ for it, like it was somehow my fault!” Steve complained as he pulled out ingredients from the fridge for omelettes.

 

———

 

Steve was just plating them up when Danny came back, dressed in tight jeans and a white tee. Almost like he deliberately was trying to make Steve jealous. He was starting to regret sending out those photos. He may have to start carrying a stick to beat people off of his partner, from the various emails and texts he’d seen.

 

“Looks good babe, just let me put my phone on charge and I’ll come join you” He went over to plug it in.

 

Steve froze, realising that as soon as Danny turned his phone on he’d find out just what a reaction yesterday’s email had gotten. Steve thought fast.

 

“Nah, how about you leave it off, you work hard enough already.”

 

Danny raised a questioning eyebrow, “Sure…okay then” He allowed, setting it back down and coming to join them at the table.

 

After breakfast Steve realised that he really needed to get out of there, Danny wouldn’t keep his phone off for long and Steve needed to get back downtown to do damage control. Problem was he had no way to get back.

 

“Hey Danny, mind if I take your car to get back? Kono gave me a lift up here yesterday”

 

Danny sighed, “Does it matter what I think, you’d just Hotwire it anyway” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and chucked them at Steve, “Try not to blow anything up while I’m away” He warned as Steve caught them and gave a Danny a smirk. 

“Have a nice weekend!” He called as he left, hoping to God he would live to see the next….

 

———————

 

By Sunday afternoon Steve was starting to worry that Danny was going to actually murder him.

 

His attempts to remove the photos from the public had gotten him nowhere, even when he finally got Chin and Kono to help him. There were too many hard copies in circulation. Hell, Kono had said she’d spotted one at Kamekona’s and Chin said that he;d had at least five HPD officers asking for Danny’s number. This was getting _way_ out of hand. Their little plan of embarrassment had turned into something way more.

 

Luckily it seemed that Danny and taken his advice and left his phone off, since he hadn’t had an angry blond on his doorstep, threatening to kill him… yet.

 

“Brah, let’s just leave it for now. There’s no chance of us getting those photos back in before tomorrow. We’re just gonna have to face the music and deal with him. It can’t be too hard, you were a SEAL after all” Chin admitted, sitting back and taking a drag from his beer.

 

“I agree Steve, I promise that I’ll make sure you get a proper military funeral” Kono laughed, slapping him on the back.

 

Steve scowled, “Hey, I’m a trained SEAL, I could take Danny any day” 

 

“I bet the navy never trained you to deal with angry Jersey detectives though”

 

“Shut up Kono…. ugh you’re right! Do you think Danny would still hunt me down if I went into hiding until it died down?”

 

“Nah brah, you know he’d come after you! Probably bitch you to death when he did”

 

“As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, I’m gonna head off, I can only appreciate a good cat fight when I’m well-rested. I need to call a friends about a board for Danny, no way is he getting out of going surfing now.” Kono stood up from the kitchen table, as did Chin.

 

“Good luck brah, we’ll see you tomorrow”

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Steve said tiredly as they left.

 

Once they were gone he rubbed a hand over his face before standing up and clearing away their take-out containers and beer bottles. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, gulping when he read it:

 

_Ur dead_

 

It was from Danny and never had he felt so much fear via text. Deciding that replying would probably not end well, he put the phone down and set about locking up the house, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t see or hear the Camaro pull up outside. He’d dropped the car back at Danny’s and was now regretting that as it gave him the chance to actually come after Steve. 

 

Once he was sure he was safe, at least for the night, he went up to bed, hoping to God that Danny would have calmed at little by morning…

 

————————

 

Danny was beyond pissed, way beyond, a feeling he’d only recently become accustomed to since he’d met Steve. After spending a great weekend with his brother, he’d gotten back and finally checked his phone and had almost dropped it when he saw the sheer number of texts, emails and calls on it. Upon further investigation, he found out the reason for his new-found popularity.

 

He’d almost forgotten about Steve emailing out those photos of him last week, but it had all come back to him and a certain superSEAL was going to find out _exactly_ just what kind of trouble he was in, this was going to be worse than the whole ‘dangling a man off a building’ thing.

 

Scrolling thorugh some of the texts, he blanched when he saw Kono’s threat about the surfing, he knew that there would be no way to get out of it. Steve was going to be dead three times over at this rate.

 

Deciding that letting Steve stew overnight would be better than going over there straight away, pulling out his phone again, he quickly fired off the text and leant back against the counter, smiling to himself.

 

Boy tomorrow was going to be _fun._

 

_—————_

 

Danny got into the office extra early, coffee cup in hand. He was the first one in and set about switching everything on before heading into his office to do some of the paperwork that Steve had definitely hadn’t done.

 

He was there for about an hour before Chin and Kono arrived, with still not sign of their leader. They left him alone for ten minutes before they eventually cracked and came in, Danny looked up and sighed at their faces, he was not going to able to get out of this.

 

“So what do you want to know?” He began wearily, chucking his cold coffee in the bin.

 

Kono grinned, “Firstly your coming surfing with me this week, I saw the photos and no way are you getting out of it again. I’ve already got you a board so there’s no excuses, just think of it like skateboarding on water!”

 

Chin laughed at Danny’s face, “There’s no point in arguing brah, you’ll probably be a natural from what we’ve seen”

 

Danny put his face in his hands, “Both of you, shut up. I’m going to kill Steve when he turns up. I’ve had to switch my phone off it was annoying me so much. I don’t care if he punches ten guys in the face before breakfast, he’d not going to know what’s hit him after I’m done with him.” Danny threatened.

 

“Sure brah, I hear you got chucked out of three schools for fighting?” Chin asked, wondering if it was true.

 

“Is it possible to murder someone twice? Because I think Steve deserves it. And yes I did get expelled from three schools back in Jersey, that’s all I’m saying about it!” Danny moaned.

 

“Sure brah… sure” Kono said in a way that Danny knew he would be subject to a McGarrett-style interrogation at some point in the near future.

 

 

Their conversation came to an abrupt stop when they heard the door open, Danny stood up calmly and walked out past the others, knowing exactly who it was. Chin and Kono shared a look before scrambling out, desperate not to miss a moment that would surely go down in five-0 history. Hopefully they would all live to tell the tale of it.

 

Steve was standing at the door, looking like a deer in the headlights, holding a tray of coffee cups and a box. Danny was standing about six feet away with a look a pure rage on his face.

 

“Hey Danno, have a nice weekend?” Steve asked innocently, trying to get past Danny and into the bullpen, but to no avail.

 

“Uh-uh, not so fast Steven, you have _a lot_ of explaining to do. Now how about you go put those down and meet me in my office. Now” Danny left no room for argument and turned on his heel and disappeared into the office, closing the door and the blinds. Steve gulped. He was in some deep shit.

 

Steve looked to Chin and Kono for support but they simply gave him a look before retreating to their own offices, abandoning him.

 

Knowing he had no choice but to face the music, he put down the stuff he'd bought to try and appease his partner, knowing that right now it wouldn’t work, he braced himself and opened the door.

 

Danny had taken his tie off and undone the first few buttons of his shirt, making Steve’s mouth go dry and damn this was not the right time to be fixating on Danny’s bare chest. Although it would be a nice thing to see just before he died…

 

Danny had his hands on the desk, bracing his arms. His head was down and he was taking some deep breaths. He looked up and shot Steve a glare from the door before silently indicating to the chair, Steve sat down reluctantly.

“Now before I kill you, do you have anything, anything at _all_ to say for yourself regarding this. I am a professional Steven and I do not appreciate fucking _private_ photos being shared with the entire island”

 

Steve looked down and thought before answering, “Well I mean, it was mostly your brother. He was the one who actually showed them to me. He should get equal blame in all of this” Steve tried to defend himself.

 

But Danny wasn’t having any of it, “Yes but you were the one who emailed them to everyone. To be honest I wouldn’t have been too pissed off if it had been just you, even Chin and Kono. But I draw the line at having to consider changing my number because so many people are texting and calling me. I had to have a nice conversation with _Kono’s great aunt,_ when she tried to set me up with her son. Her _son_ Steven, does everyone just assume that because there are a few photos of me shirtless, I’m gay. I mean they’re not wrong exactly…but seriously does no one on this pineapple infested hell-hole understand the concept of _privacy!”_ Danny held up a hand as Steve opened his mouth, “Shut up! I know the answer. Now I bet the whole island has seen those photos and I wouldn’t be surprised if they came up in the paper. So, now my life is ruined, I’m getting high blood pressure from putting up with your shit and I’m seriously considering murdering you right now!” Danny finished yelling, slamming his hands down on his desk, making Steve flinch back. His face was bright red and he looked a little shaky.

 

No doubt Chin and Kono had heard most of that, knowing them they had their ears up against the door. But there was only one thing that Steve had really taken from Danny’s triad.

 

“You’re _gay?”_ he asked, eyes widening in shock, this revelation could go either way for Steve.

 

Danny looked like he was about to faint, “Out of all of that? _That_ is what you take away from it. Jesus Steve I don’t think I can cope with this anymore. I’m taking the day. Try not to die while I’m gone, I want to do that myself. I’m going to go get a new phone before _another_ officer calls me to ask about ‘paperwork’, I’m not an idiot.” Danny said with unusual calmness as he picked up his wallet and keys, leaving his phone on the desk. He walked past a shocked Steve, ignored Chin and Kono as they scrambled to look like they weren’t listening.

 

Once he was outside, he managed to get to the car and get in without dropping the keys or shaking too hard. He had to just sit for five minutes until he had calmed enough to drive home without crashing.

 

Once he was inside his shitty apartment, he felt caged and antsy. Changing into board shorts and a polo shirt(contary to popular belief he did own things other than shirts, slacks and loafers), he grabbed his stuff and headed out again. Hoping Steve would leave him alone.

 

—————————

 

Steve had sat shocked in Danny’s office until Chin and Kono had come in and dragged him out. They’d thrust one of the coffees he’d bought into his hands and ribbed him until he’d started talking.

 

“God I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up so bad” Steve mumbled, hitting his head against the table a few times.

 

“Well no one’s denying that brah. But I think what matters now is how you handle it. Danny values his privacy and maybe you shouldn’t have sent it out but we can’t deny that we passed it on as well. You’re not all to blame for this” Chin said.

 

“Cuz is right, look it’s a pretty quiet morning, you should go find him and get him to come around. You know before the rest of the female population gets to him. Or the male for that matter, I heard about what my Great Aunt did” Kono said, placing an arm on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve seemed to come out of himself and nodded, “Okay, call me if you catch anything, Danny doesn’t have his phone on him by the way, said he was getting a new one.” Steve said as he walked off,he paused and turned, “Wait, what happened with your Great Aunt?” He asked warily.

 

Kono laughed, “She tried to set him up with her son, he’d gay and seems to think that Danny and him would be a perfect match, he said no though. So you’re still in with a chance”

 

Steve gave her a withering look before turning around and dissapearing out the doors, everyone got out of his way when they saw his face and it wasn’t long before he was in his truck.

 

It felt weird to be driving the Silverado when he was so used to the Camaro’s quick turns and speed. When he pulled up at Danny’s apartment the Camaro was gone, he knocked on the door to be sure but Danny had gone. Groaning, Steve pulled out his phone to call Chin, he needed help.

 

“Hey man, I need you to trace the GPS in Danny’s car” Steve said when he picked up.

 

“Sure brah, take it he wasn’t at home then?” Chin replied conversationally and Steve could hear keys tapping in the background.

 

“Uhh, well according to this, he’s at… well he’s at your place Steve” Chin finally said.

 

“What? Why the hell would he be there?” Steve asked and and Chin sighed.

 

“I have no idea man, how about you go over there and find out” He suggested before hanging up.

 

Steve had no idea why Danny would choose to go to his house if he was avoiding him, something was up and Steve knew he had to find out. Danny was on at him about how he was a danger to society, but Steve had a feeling that he had nothing on an angry Danno. He really hoped that Danny wasn’t over there to do some property damage, although he wouldn’t put it past the man.

 

He got back into the truck and drove off, driving in a way that he knew would make Danny pale and yell at him about his driving skills. It was only now that he realised just how much of his life revolved around Danny, and when the hell had that happened?

 

He pulled up next to the Camaro and jumped out, bounding up to the door and unlocking it, he’d given Danny a key months ago and was pleased to see that he was using it. He resisted the urge to pull his gun, Danny couldn’t have done _that_ much… right?

 

Entering the house he checked carefully around but couldn’t spot Danny anywhere inside. Stepping out onto the lanai he spotted a familiar blond head bobbing up and down in the sea. Huh, he’d never thought that he’d ever see Danny in the water. He’d always known he was lying about the whole swimming thing.

 

Danny was too far out to notice Steve and he had a feeling that Danny probably wouldn’t come out if he called, the guy was stubborn like that. Grabbing a pair of swim shorts that were hanging out from his morning swim, he quickly changed and waded into the sea after his wayward partner.

 

He was almost on top of Danny by the time the other man noticed him, hi rhythm was disrupted and he flailed in the water for a moment before turning around to face Steve, his normally perfect hair was a mess and he had a wild look in his eye. Steve could just about touch the bottom but Danny was obviously treading water.

 

“Jesus fuck! Steve what the hell are you doing here. I told you I was taking the day!”Danny yelled at him, flailing his arms and splashing water over them both. Steve reached out and took hold of both his shoulders to still him.

 

“Danny, you’re at _my_ house” Steve pointed out, pulling Danny a little closer.

 

“Well I tried going to a public beach, but thanks to what you did I can’t. Those photos are _everywhere_ Steve. I went to get a drink and I ended up with people shoving their number into my shorts, _my shorts_. I felt like some cheap whore. Then I thought that Kamekona would at least treat me with some respect, and well at least he didn’t try to get in my pants. But as soon as I’d sat down I had four shave ices in my face, _pineapple_ shave ices, and I swear to god I almost killed them all. I didn’t want to go back to my apartment and the only other place I could think of that wouldn’t have people all over me was your house. And now you’re here….” Danny trailed off, looking away.

 

Steve felt a pang of sympathy for his partner, he regretted what he’d done now that it had gotten out of hand. He knew he needed to calm Danny down before something bad happened. Like him being murdered.

 

“Danny, hey, look at me! I’m sorry that it’s gotten so out of hand but how about right now we head back inside.” They were both getting cold as they weren’t moving and they had both subconsciously moved closer to each other so their chests were almost touching. It was hard to resist the urge to just haul Danny against him and drag him out of the water, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t go down well with him. Danny wasn’t big on the whole manhandling thing.

 

Danny stared up at him and nodded slightly. Steve turned and started swimming back to shore, hoping that Danny was following him. As he walked out he turned, pleased to see that Danny was only a few metres behind him. Hands reflexively crossed over his chest.

 

They walked up the shore in silence, that silence became oppressive as they entered the house. By mutual agreement Danny took the downstairs bathroom as Steve went upstairs.

 

Steve was done first and made his way into the kitchen, pulling out two beers he uncapped one, taking a swig he waited for Danny to come out.

 

He emerged about ten minutes later, dressed in a pair of sweats and a tee that he’d left at Steve’s house, he ignored Steve and went straight for the beer, downing half of it in one gulp.

 

“So…” Steve tried to begin, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“My permanent embarrassment and humiliation” Danny laughed mirthlessly.

 

“To be honest, it’s not like you look _bad_ in those pictures” 

 

Danny gave him a look, put his bottle down and crossed his arms over his chest, “So not the point here Steven”

 

Steve mirrored his pose, “And what would be the point then, _Daniel?_ ”

 

Danny took a deep breath, “The point is that you shared _private_ photos of me, against my wishes”

 

“Hey! I only emailed them to our friends, it was them who shared it around” Steve defended himself.

 

Danny looked away and started pacing up and down the kitchen, “Yes but you _know_ Kono, you knew she would share them around and I bet that you were betting on that when you did it.”

 

Steve gave a small nod, “Well I guess, that at the time I did, but I swear that if I could take it all back I would. I _never_ thought it would get this bad.”

 

Danny stopped pacing and nailed Steve with a look, then his shoulders slumped and all the tensionand fight seemed to drain out of him, “Fine, it’s done now and we can’t reverse it. How about we call it quits and just move on.” He said quietly, taking a seat in one of the dining chairs.

 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, “Yeah Danno, that would be good. Hey want to get some steaks? I’ll go fire up the grill” He turned and went out onto the lanai to start it up, giving Danny no choice.

 

“I’ll just go get the steaks out shall I?” Danny muttered to himself in the empty kitchen.

 

——————————

 

Despite it only being one in the afternoon, Steve and Danny were on their third beers, they had moved out onto the deck chairs after lunch.

 

“Okay so before we move past this, I really have to ask you some questions. Seriously it’s killing me here” Steve said suddenly, “I promise I’ll let you have anything you want from me if you do”

 

Danny sighed, “Fine, go ahead. But I’m holding you to that”

 

Steve smirked, “Okay so firstly, the ink, there is definitely more behind that”

 

“That wasn’t actually a question but alright… Basically after I got expelled from my third school my parents were at their wits ends about what to do with me. One of my dads friends mentioned boxing and so my dad took me along one day, to see if it would help with the anger. Anyway turns out I was actually pretty good at it, and soon enough I was back at school and my grades were up. I got the tattoo the day after I graduated to remind me of where I started from and that I’ve moved on since then… happy now?”

 

Steve stared out to sea, “I still can’t imagine you being some rebellious angry teenager, well you’ve lost the rebelliousness at least, although you’ve still got a hell of a right hook” He laughed, rubbing his cheek where Danny had punched it when they’d first met.

 

“Piss off Steven” Danny laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Alright alright, next question: Are you Gay?” Steve asked bluntly.

 

“Wow, right in there with the personal shit Steve, and no I’m not _Gay,_ I’m bisexual. There’s a difference. I was married to a woman you know”

 

“Okay then fair enough, final question, I promise. Will you go out with me?”

 

“What!? Like on a date?” Danny asked incredulously, turning to face him.

 

“Yeah like a date date” Steve explained, looking away nervously.

 

Danny was surprised at how blasé Steve was about this, like it was a totally normal to ask your male partner out on a date. Well Steve did owe him…

 

“Fine but under a few condidtions, one: we go to a nice restaurant, where you will wear something that is not cargo pants or a polo, you will _not_ forget your wallet and I get to drive my car for the next… two months”

 

Steve opened his mouth to protest but wisely closed it again before speaking, “ _Two months,_ that seems a little steep, how about a month?” Steve reasoned.

 

“No car, no date and in case you’ve forgotten it’s _my_ car. I have never even driven your truck. Also I’m staying here till things die down and you’ll do all your own paperwork for the next month”

 

“You drive a hard bargain Danny, but I’ll agree as long as I get to drive our car for the next ten years and you come surfing with me and Kono, also, why would you want to drive my truck when your car’s so much nicer?” Steve smiled brightly and Danny rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Our Car!_ Jesus Steve, you don’t do anything by halves. I don’t care how much you drive, I still own that car and if you love it so much, you can buy your own, and by the way, Kono already beat you to the surfing. I’m going with her, _alone._ ”

 

“But Danny, where would be the fun in that, then I wouldn’t get to listen to you tell me how amazing my plans are as we go around saving Hawaii” Steve smirked.

 

“No Steven, I never tell you how ‘great’ you plans are, I am normally yelling at you to _wait for fucking backup,_ as you try your hardest to make me grey before I’m thirty five!”

 

“I can read between the lines” 

 

“I am really regretting deciding to become your partner, oh wait! I didn’t decide you just called the governor and forced me into it, kinda like a kidnapping, this isn’t a relationship! It’s Stockholm syndrome. You know I would be much safer back at HPD, I could drive my own car, wouldn’t have to deal with you at all hours, wouldn’t have to deal with diplomatic incidents every other week” Danny listed off, counting on his fingers.

 

Steve smile only brightened, “Yeah but you would never have seen me in a pink tutu”

 

“Good point, that was a pretty good picture” Danny allowed, a small smile creeping onto his face and he clinked his bottle with Steve’s

 

“We’re going to be great together, I can already tell” Steve smiled brightly, clapping Danny on the shoulder and staring out to sea…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more of this to come.... What do you guys want to see next????  
> \- Kono and Danny surfing  
> \- The governor finding out  
> \- Steve and Danny boxing  
> \- Steve and Danny on their first date (Already started a bit)  
> \- Steve finding Danny's other tattoo
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll see which comes out most popular


End file.
